Lords of time
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Some Time Lords/ Ladies are chosen, some not but their identity hidden within a simple Fob watch. Could you be a child of Gallifrey?
1. Chapter 1

**New story still continuing others. I got this idea from a pic on FB of a post on Tumblr. So yeah hope you enjoy.**

**Josh:-_-**

**Me: I am still doing others i promise.**

**Josh: Uh huh...**

* * *

Lords of Time

Gallifrey.

"Quickly!" A group of women dressed in red ran into a large room. Some children quickly following behind. "Bring down the Chameleon arches!" The eldest woman said. A lever was pulled and headsets fell from the ceiling. Six children were present. One girl and five boy's. "You children have been chosen along with others. Please return safely." They heard crashing from outside. "It's no good we should change them in the pod. The eldest nodded. They picked up the children and the watches. They buckled them in and programmed the pod.

The pod was designed so that they each had a small section to themselves. The chameleon arches fell and situated themselves on the children heads. The pod took off and out of the atmosphere. A Dalek ship knocked it and a part of the pod broke off. It fell back into Gallifrey. The rest of the pod flew off. Those children headed for the solar system and when close enough the chameleon arches activated. Sealing their DNA within a Fob watch. When entering to solar system the pod was knocked by an asteroid and the watches fell out.

Back on Gallifrey the pod fell into the city and was picked up by a woman.

A few many years later the time war broke out. And all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappy..**

* * *

Chapter 1: The five of us

"Hey Louisefred!" Louise turned her head to see Josh standing with Aaron, Oscar and Daniel. "I'll b back in a minute." She said to her friends. She ran over to the boy's. "Would you stop calling me that?" She asked. Josh laughed. "Hahaha No." She glared. "Anyway..." Aaron said. "Just got a beep from Jack." Louise sighed. "Again?" Aaron nodded. "That's the 5th one this week." Daniel shrugged. "Not much we can do." Oscar looked at Aaron. "What time do we go?" Aaron checked his watch. "Right about..." Suddenly they were enveloped in a transmit beam. They landed in a different location. "Now." Aaron finished.

Back at school...

"Ermm... Where did they go?" Ryisha, Louise's friend asked. "I dunno. But they better have a good explanation this time!" Colleen, Also Louise's friend complained. Rebecca walked with them over to the wall and sat down. "It's been happening since i can remember. She always disappeared in Year 6." Colleen said dangling her legs. Ryisha nodded. "I just hope she isn't getting into trouble..."

"Godamnit Jack!" Louise said tieing up her hair in a pony tail her fringe left out. "Why can't you get us after school. We are in Year 10 now." Jack laughed. "You used to beg me to take you out of school for this." Louise tightened her belt. "Yeah well.. Important shit goes down." She had on black leggings with a black leather jacket over a grey vest. she had on black combat boots and a belt full of gadgets. "You ready guy's?!" She called. The boy's walked over wearing a similar uniform to her's. Josh had on a long black coat over a grey vest. He sported black jeans with black and blue high tops. Daniel had on a black hoodie over a grey vest (Everyone was wearing a grey vest!) Black jeans and Grey/Black trainers.

Aaron was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black trainers which had guitars on them. Oscar had a grey vest and a black Doge jacket. Black jeans and trainers. When they saw him they all facepalmed. They all had on gadget belts. "Ready!" They said. "Wait!" Oscar said. "What's the mission?" Everyone groaned. "Let me put this simply." Jack said calmly. "Sontaran's in London... You get rid off them. Ok? Comprihenda?" Oscar nodded. "Got it Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack glared. "Just go already!"

Everyone stepped onto the teleport pad and waited for instructions. "Ok. Try to do it as fast as you can. I can't keep coming up with excuses as to why you aren't in school!" Everyone nodded. "Gwen!" A black haired woman nodded. "Got it!" She pulled a lever and the gang disappeared. "Good luck guy's" Jack said. They all landed in London. "Where are we?" Daniel asked. Louise took out her GPS. "The Powell estates." Josh rubbed his hands together. "Ok. Sontaran located North. On we go!" They all began to run in that direction. "Feels like yesterday we met our first alien." Aaron said. "Yeah." Louise laughed. "Memories."

_8/9 years ago..._

_"Yay!" Louise bounced up and down in her seat. "Louise shut up!" Josh said. "NO!" She blew a raspberry at him, which he returned. Oscar was colouring a colouring book, Aaron was listening to music on a MP3 and Daniel was just sitting there watching Louise and Josh fight. They were all in a playgroup. 'SunnySide up'. (Don't ask) The playgroup had organised a trip to London. The children at known eachother since they were in the cradle. Their parents all being really good friends. Even though they didn't go to the same school._

_The bus stopped and everyone piled off. They walked through London until they were in the Science Museum. "Ok everyone. Please stay with your signed groups." Louise looked at the boy's, she was in a different group. Their group left and went upstairs, whilst her group went through downstairs first. "This is boring." Louise crossed her arms. Her friend Katie patted her shoulder. "You can't be with does boy's all the time." The teacher then walked off. "Let's look at this know!" Louise groaned and stomped after them. _

_Upstairs the boy's were looking at a display on the existence of aliens. "I don't think all aliens look like that." Josh commented. "Of course they do!" Oscar said. They all looked at him. "I'm kidding." He said. "Yeaahh." They said unconvinced. They walked past a cast showing a big green monster. "What the hell?" Josh said. "Ew.." Daniel made a disgusted face. Aaron read the __plaque. "It just say's alien." They shrugged. "Oh well, Hey wait for us!" They ran after the group. As they ran over the green monster stepped back out of the glass case. "Hmmm... Humans are stupid." It walked through the exhibit and around the corner out of sight._

_About an hour later..._

_"My feet hurt!" Louise complained. "Shut up!" Katie moaned. Louise frowned. She looked to her right and saw a big green monster staring at her. It quickly averted its eyes and ran around the corner. Louise looked at the corridor then her group. "Well it's better than staying with a bunch of stuck up girls.. and Katie." She quickly ran after it. Her small trainer clad feet padding down the corridor. She turned the corner and saw a trail of green slime. "This must be where it went." She said. It let her to a slightly open door which read 'Keep out!' in big red letters. She looked at the sign and laughed. She stepped forward and pushed the door slightly more open. It was pitch black so she pulled out her small Pokemon flashlight that the boy's had gotten her for her birthday._

_She shone the torch around the room a few times and saw green slime everywhere. There was one trail leading to a open door. The blonde quickly followed it into a long dark corridor. She wandered down it looking from wall to wall. "Eww. It stinks!" She cringed. Suddenly she heard screeching from behind. She looked from left to right looking for a wall. Nothing. She looked behind then sprinted forward. She ran for a while until she saw a door to her right. She ran over to it and pulled. It was locked. She kept jiggling the knob until it opened and she went inside and shut the door. She stepped backwards until she hit something. She screamed and everything went black._

_At Lunch everyone could sit where they wanted so the boy's went looking for Louise. "Katie where is she?" Katie shrugged. "I was wondering why she wasn't complaining." They all looked at eachother. "Miss!" They called. One of the workers came over. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. "Louise is missing.." She looked panicked. "err... Ok hold on. We'll go look for her ok?" They nodded. She quickly scurried off. Josh turned to the rest of them. "Let's go find Louise!" He said. "Yeah!" They cheered. They quickly wondered off._

"Louise!" She felt herself being tackled to the ground. She looked to her left and saw Josh. "Thanks!" He nodded. "Kept your head on." He quickly ran across the road avoiding a blast from the Sontaran. Louise got to her feet and began firing at the potato headed creature. It turned its aim of fire to her and she dodged many shots with flips and tricks. "Sonta-HA!" It said as it blew up a car. "Godamnit!" Daniel cursed.

_Louise woke up with a groggy feeling. She turned to her side and saw a smaller green monster looking at her. She screeched and quickly sat up. "Is this one good enough sweetheart." The bigger one asked. "She'll do perfectly for my new suit. It gurgled. They came closer to Louise and she backed up against the wall. "Kyaaaaa!~" She screamed._

_Somewhere in the museum..._

_"Louise!" "Louise!" "LOUISEFRED!" The boy's called looking for her. "How the heck are we supposed to find her?" Aaron asked. They all shrugged. They saw a flash of light come from the top platform. They looked at eachother then headed for the stairs. Once their they saw an older man, not really old, in his 20's or something, with black hair looking around. "Hey!" Josh called. The man looked at them. "Have you seen a small blonde girl around here?" The man looked at them. "Errr.. No sorry." He had an american accent. They heard screeching from their left. They looked over to see the alien from the glass case. It charged at the man and managed to push him over the edge so that he fell to the floor. The platform was really high. _

_The boy's ran away before it could see them and went to check on the man. "Hey! Weird guy! Wake up!" Oscar shook him. Josh knelt down and checked his pulse. "He has no pulse." They all looked at eachother. Suddenly he sat up breathing in deeply. They all had pure shock across their faces. "God i hate that. Oh you guy's alright?" No on moved. "AWESOME!" Josh cried. "I can't die." He finished explaining. "So you're immortal?" Aaron clarified. He nodded. "Oh i'm Captain Jack Harkness. By the way." "Josh, Aaron, Oscar, Daniel." They all introduced themselves. "What was happening? Oh yeah you were looking for your friend." Aaron nodded. "Her name is Louise." Jack nodded. "Well where i'm going she should turn up along the way. Come on." He got up and they followed him._

_Louise ran from the wall to the other side of the room. "Leave me alone!" The creatures laughed when suddenly the door burst open. "Hello! Captain Jack Harkness at your service!" Louise looked over to the door to see the boy's. "GUY'S!" She got up and ran into them. They all ended up on the floor. "Hi!" Jack's watch made a weird noise. "Hello? Hello? Jack" He smiled and held up a finger. "Gwen?" He spoke into the watch. "Yep. You ready?" 'Gwen' asked. Jack laughed. "I was born ready." A light appeared infront of them and went it disappeared a pile of water guns was present. "Lock 'em and load 'em kids." Jack said grabbing one himself. _

_"What's in it?" Josh asked smelling it. "Vinegar." Jack said dramatically. "The..." He started. "The Slitheen's biggest weakness." Louise finished. They all looked at her. "How did you know that?" Jack asked. She shrugged. "Ok then." The Slitheen hissed. "Never!" Jack loaded his gun. "Maybe..." He looked at the kids. "FIRE!" They fired the vinegar at the green monsters and they exploded... all over them. "Ewww..." Jack said. They all looked at him then eachother. "Awesome!" They high fived. "Hey Jack?" Josh asked. "Isn't there one still out there?" Jack's eyes widened. "OK Kids! You can beat them just by spraying. So split up!" _

_Josh went with Daniel, Aaron went with Oscar and Louise with Jack. "Ok... Where is it?" Josh asked himself. They heard screeching and ran down a corridor. The Slitheen was at the end of it. They went to spray it but they had run out of vinegar. The Slitheen charged at them and Daniel lifted his hand. The floor cracked and the Slitheen got caught in one. Josh held out his hand and a massive sonic wave blasted out from it. When it reached the Slitheen it cause it to explode. They high-fived._

_Aaron and Oscar heard some screeching also and were currently running away from a Slitheen because their vinegar had run out. Aaron waved his hand back and a strip of metal followed his movement. "Woah!" Oscar said. He felt electricity run through him. "Aaron i have a plan!" They ran around a corner. Aaron moved a long piece of metal through the hallway. The Slitheen ran right into it. Oscar then grabbed it and transferred electrical energy into it. The Slitheen exploded. _

_Louise and Jack were wandering around looking for the last Slitheen. When they finally came across it. They discovered that they too were out of vinegar. "SHIT!" Jack shouted running. At some point Louise tripped over and rolled onto her back. The Slitheen was charging full force at her. She put her hand up screaming but it never touched her. She opened her eyes to see that she had created a barrier blocking its path. "Louise keep it up!" She nodded. "ok!" Jack pressed some buttons on his watch and another gun appeared in his hands. "Let it down... NOW!" Louise dropped the barrier and Jack shot the Slitheen. "Yes!" The others ran around the corner. They were all covered in green slime. __Whilst they hugged. Jack was on his watch." Gwen i'm telling ya these kids are special!" She huffed. "I don't know Jack." He smiled. "Think about it." He looked at them then walked off disappearing in a flash of light._

_Everyone returned safely but they did get in quite a bit of trouble. It was the next day that Jack appeared to them in the playground at their playgroup. "Hey guy's!" They smiled and ran over to him. He teleported them to his base. "Welcome to Torchwood!" He said gesturing to the place they were in. "Wow." Louise said. "So my colleagues and i have been thinking how would you guy's like to join Torchwood? Maybe not now but in a few years." They all huddled and hushed whispers could be heard. They turned back." ok!" Josh said. Jack and his friends cheered._

Present...

"Well done on another great job you guy's!" Jack complimented. They nodded to him. "Hey how's bout we got get some ice cream before we go back to school." Josh said. "Won't we get caught?" Oscar said. Louise glowered. "We're in Cardiff." He had an 'O' look on his face. "Let's go!" Aaron said. "Just the five of us!" "Just the five of us." Louise repeated.

* * *

**Wow my longest chapter yet.**

**Josh: That's what she said.**

**Me: Whatever**

**Hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I started writing this in science, yes i am going to fail lol! Nah i'll be fine anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

**Josh: Yay!**

**Oscar: Le Lueiouse **

**Me: -_- Faggot**

**Oscar: Well that wasn't nice was it?**

**Me: F*** U**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sand shoes and Time Travel

(Scene in Season 3 Episode 1. Smith and Jones where The Doctor is being checked up by Martha in the hospital... I'm too lazy to write it out. :D)

In another ward...

"Why do i have to stay in the hospital?!" Louise complained as she lay tucked up in bed. The boy's sighed. Considering that was the 10th time she said that today. "Because.." Oscar shrugged. "Because what?" She asked. "Because... we didn't wanna do it!" Josh said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. This caused her to facepalm. Like most of the conversations she has with these people. Suddenly her watch beeped. She sighed and pressed it. "Hey guy's! How's it going?" It was Jack. "Hey Jack!" Everyone said. "Louise is mad because she has to stay in bed all day!" Josh sang. Louise threw a book at him. "OW!" On the other end of the line Jack facepalmed.

"Anything new?" He asked. "Nope nothing to report." Oscar said saluting. Daniel pulled his hand down. They heard him shrug. "Ok... BYE!" The call ended. "Well.." Louise said. "Nice to speak with ya." She folded her arms. "Now this is Miss Louise Power." Mr Stoker said as he walking the students over to Louise's bedside. "Hi." Aaron said. They nodded at him. Josh knocked Oscar on the arm giggling. "She has been brought in with severe diarrhoea." Josh and Oscar burst out laughing when Louise glared at them. He shrugged sheepishly. She looked like she was going to murder him. Only one thing was going through her mind. _Fuck My Life._

A few hours later...

"I'm bored!" Josh moaned. "Then find something to do!" Aaron said. Daniel walked over to the window. "Guy's!" They were still arguing. "GUY'S!" He said loaded. "WHAT?!" They shouted turning to him. "The rain..." Martha's sister: "The Rain...!" Both: "It... It's going up!" They all raced over to the window and looked out, Louise stayed behind to put on her dressing gown then ran over. Suddenly lights began to flash and the hospital began to shake. Everyone stumbled and fell to the floor. Soon enough the shaking stopped. "Everyone ok?" They nodded.

They all carefully climbed to their feet. "Err... Was it this dark before or have we just slept all say?" Aaron asked. Everyone looked out of the window. "No. My watch still say's 10:02 am." Louise said checking her watch. She quickly ran back to her bed and pulled the curtain. She came out a few seconds later fully dressed. They all took a closer look at the window. "Wait..." Louise said. "No..." Oscar breathed. "We can't be!" Daniel said. "What?" Aaron asked finally standing up again. "We're on the moon!" Josh exclaimed.

"We're all gonna die!" Oscar cried. "I don't think so." They all turned around to see the medical student they had seen before. Martha. "The moon has no oxygen so as soon as we landed the air would have been sucked out like a vacuum. But we're still breathing. There must be something keeping the air in. But what?" She asked herself. "Good question Martha Jones. What's keeping the air in?" They turned to see a tall skinny man with really... really great hair standing there in a pinstriped suit. "Come on guy's let's go find out." Louise said. The man looked at her and seemed transfixed. "I'm coming too!" He said. "You sure?" She asked. He nodded. "You coming?" Aaron asked Martha. "No i gotta take care of my patients. He nodded. "Let's go! Come on!" The man ran off and the gang followed.

They came to a terrace and he opened the doors. They all breathed in. "Well... Seems legit!" Aaron said looking around. They walked over to the wall. "Wow." Louise said looking at the earth. "Our first mission in space! Hell yeah!" Oscar fist pumped. "So mr. whatever. What's your name?" Louise asked the tall man. "Oh. I'm The Doctor." "Just the Doctor?" "The Doctor." "The Doctor." "Yeah. The... Doctor." "THE ... DOCTOR?" "YES!" Josh screamed. "Back to business think who would do this?" They suddenly heard zooming and looked up. About 4 or 5 cylinder space ships landed on the moon in front of them. "Why don't we ask him?" The Doctor said. They all walked inside and closed the door. "Let's go meet our new friends."

They arrived in reception well slightly above it. They ducked down and hid behind some plants. There were these rhino things scanning people. "Judoon." The Doctor said. "Ju what?" Aaron asked. "Judoon. A bit like outta space police." Josh looked at them. "What are they scanning for?" The Doctor tilted his head. "Aliens. Well that's trouble for me." He shrugged. They all looked at him. "No way. No." Louise said. He nodded. "Come on." He got up and walked off. "Does he always do that?" Louise shrugged. "How should i know?"

They walked into a room to see that The Doctor pounded at computer. "Grr..!" He growled running his hands through his hair. "What is it?" Daniel asked. "They've wiped the records!" Louise arched an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" She asked walking forward and leaning on the desk. "I'm looking for anyone who isn't human being brought into the hospital." He said. "OK. Ermm... Why don't we ask that old guy? Err.. Mr. Stoker." The Doctor nodded. "Alright. You do that and i'll try this again." The boy's ran out of the room. Louise was going to follow but The Doctor grabbed her hand.

When he realised what he did he let go and turned back to the computer. She looked at him. She bent down and looked at the screen next to him. "Why would they delete the records?" He shrugged."Because they're thick!" Her watch began to beep. "I'll be back in a sec." She said walking outside. "What is it?! "She hissed. "Where are you?! The hospital disappeared!" Jack shouted. "We're on the moon. Relax there's this man he's helping us." She said. She heard him drop something. "Wait! What's his name?" She shook her head. "The Doctor.. Err..." "GRRR!" "I better go. We'll be back soon." "Wait Louise!" She ended the call and walked back in.

"You ok?" The Doctor nodded. Louise went back to her original position. The Doctor looked at her. She turned her head to meet his gaze. "What?" She asked. "S'nothing. You just, you remind me of an old friend. She disappeared when we were little." Louise tilted her head. "I'm sorry." He sniffed and turned away. "Nah. I'm fine." She didn't believe him. He was hiding something.

The boy's walked into Mr Stoker's office and saw no one. They heard slurping and looked behind the desk. There was an old lady sucking blood from Mr Stoker's neck. "What the fuck?!" Josh shouted. The lady turned to him. "Get him." She said. A man in a leather biker suit began to walk towards them. "RUN!" They ran out of the office and... "Found it!" The Doctor ran out of the room and into Josh. "I think we found her!" Louise ran out. The biker man broke down the door. They all looked behind them. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted. He grabbed Louise's hand and they all ran off. The leather man right on their tail.

* * *

**YAY Done. Hope you enjoyed and i will see you guy's in the next one. **

**Oscar: Le Luoisoe **

**Me: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter The events might be a bit off because i haven't watch this episode in a long time and it's not exactly the same. So yh**

**Josh: Get on with it i'm bored!**

**Me: Ok ok.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The six of us

They all ran through the corridors of the hospital. "In here!" They ran into a room marked 'X-Ray' room. "Get behind the screen!" The Doctor ordered. They all quickly ran back behind the screen. "When i say go hit the button!" He shouted. "What button?" Louise asked. "I don't know figure it out!" He shouted back. "The Manual!" Josh said. They looked through the shelves. "Found it!" Oscar said. He pulled it off the shelf and scanned through it. "It doesn't make sense it's all in gibberish!" He exclaimed. Louise pursed her lips. She reached out and turned the manual around. "It's upside down." Oscar gasped. "Thanks Louisefred." She sighed.

They heard banging on the door as the Doctor soniced the machine. "Hurry up!" Louise said. "I'm reading!" Oscar shouted. The Doctor plunged the sonic into the machine. The door broke down. "NOW!" Louise hesitated then pressed the big red button. A light shot out of the machine and beam hit the leather man. It then fell to the floor lifeless. The Doctor called them out from behind the screen. "It's ok. I've absorbed all the radiation. If i can just exile it." He kicked his left foot back and forth. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" He continued to kick his foot widely. "It's in my left foot if i can just..." He reached down and pulled of his converse and sock. He then chucked it in the bin.

"You're weird." Aaron said. "Weirder then you guy's." He said turning to Louise, Oscar and Josh. They looked offended then nodded their heads. "You're right." He chucked his right shoe in the bin. "Bare foot on the moon." He said wiggling his toes and clacking his teeth. "What was that thing?" Daniel asked. "A slab. Solid leather all the way through." The Doctor said. Louise nodded. The Doctor climbed up and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of the machine. "My sonic screwdriver..." "Why were they after us?" "My Sonic Screwdriver..." "Guy's what did you see?" "I love my Sonic Screwdriver.." "DOCTOR!" He turned to her and threw the lifeless cylinder behind him. "We saw the woman sucking Mr Stoker's blood out through a straw. Like some sort of vampire." Aaron said.

The Doctor clicked his fingers. "She must be a Plasmavore!" He said. He ran out of the room. "Come on!" They quickly followed. When they ran out they saw the other leather man running around. Josh went to pull his gun out of his pocket. Louise walked over and held his arm. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "These Judoon are looking for anything alien right?" He nodded. "The we better not use ALIEN technology!" He made an 'o' face. The Doctor watched them. "Let's hide here!" Aaron called then over behind a cabinet. The leather man passed them and they stood.

As soon as they stood the Doctor was scanned. "Alien!" The Judoon declared. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted. The Judoon pulled out a gun and began blasting them as they got away. "Let's got to Mr Stoker's office!" The Doctor said. Josh nodded. "It's over here." He ran ahead. When they entered it was empty except for Mr Stoker's body. "She got away." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. Why did she need blood?" Oscar asked. "She needs it so when she's scanned she will appear as human." He answered. "Where is she?" They walked into the hallway and saw a sign. MRI SCAN. He turned to the others. "I need you to buy me some time." They looked at him. "How?" Josh asked.

"Just hold them off." He then turned to Louise. "I'm sorry. But you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this." She looked confused. He then shot his head down and kissed her. Her eyes were saucers so were the others. The Judoon burst through the doors. The Doctor let go and ran off. The others formed a line infront of the Judoon. They walked over and scanned them. Josh: Human, Daniel: Human, Oscar: Human, Aaron: Human, Louise: Human, No Alien, "What are you?" They asked.

With The Doctor...

He had just been told what was going on and was being held by a slab. The woman was walking towards him with a straw in hand. She plunged it into his neck and began sucking his blood.

Outside...

They marked a cross on Louise's hand and gave her a card. "For compensation." They walked off and Louise saw the boy's sniggering. She glared. "Wait!" They all walked into the room. They saw the woman sucking The Doctor's blood. She let go of him and he fell to the floor gasping. "I been scanned." She held up her hand. "Wait! He said he was alien!" Oscar said. Josh grabbed the Judoon's scanner and scanned her. "Alien." As the Judoon said her sentence. Josh shot the Slab that was trying to escape. The woman did something to the scanner and Josh shot her down too. The Judoon glared at him then left. "What about the scanner?" Aaron asked. "Not our problem." They said and left. "Fucking helpful they were." Daniel cursed. "You guy's sort that out i'll check on The Doctor." Louise said. They nodded and got to work.

She knelt down beside him. "He's still breathing." She began to do compressions on his chest and give him mouth to mouth when her watch went off. "Jack what is it?!" She asked panicked. "TWO HEARTS!" He said before he got cut off. Louise's eyes widened. She did compressions on the other side of his chest. "Guy's i can't breath." Oscar said. He fell unconscious. Followed by Daniel then Aaron. Josh gave up on the scanner and went over to Louise and The Doctor in time to here what Jack shouted. He Louise take in a big breath and give him her final breath. He woke up with a big breath and looked at her. "The scanner" Josh said. "She did something." The Doctor nodded and went over to the screen. Josh sat down next to Louise and rested her head on his knee.

The Doctor checked for his sonic but gave a angry sigh and grabbed two wires. He put them together shutting off the scanner. He walked over to Louise and Josh. "I need to tell you something." He said. Josh nodded. "All of us. You and i. Were friends. But i was left and fell back to our planet. I know you don't remember me but... You are all my best friends." Josh looked taken aback. "What?" The Doctor looked sad. "Your biology was changed. I know this is alot but i thought you should know." Josh nodded. They got everyone and brought them into the hall. It began to rain. "Look it's raining on the moon." A flash of light blared blinded them momentarily.

The gang walked out of the hospital. "What the hell happened?" Louise said. Tiredly. She was so out of it Josh had to give her a piggy back out of the hospital. "The Doctor saved us." He said simply. They walked along but Josh stopped. "What is it?" They all looked in his direction. It was The Doctor. They all waved but he disappeared as some people passed. "Oh well let's go. Our parents are going to kill us." Josh was deep in thought. "yeah..."

Later on...

"Cool party right?" Jack asked. He had taken them to a party to celebrate their return. "Where's Louise? She's late." He asked. "As usual.." Oscar said and they laughed. "Oi!" They turned around to see a girl in a dark blue dress and her hair slightly curled. "I'm not always late." She said. "Louise?" She blushed. "My cousin made me wear it.." As she walked closer they heard thudding. "Yeah it's her she's wearing her boots." She nodded. They heard fighting and people leaving. "Wonder what that is.." Aaron said. They all looked at eachother then ran outside. "Where'd they go?" Daniel asked. Louise shrugged, she looked over to her side and saw The Doctor turn into an alley way. "Guy's!" They all followed her to the alley where he was standing infront of a blue box. "Hello everyone."

* * *

**Done yay enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again people of the internet... This is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Josh: *Coughs***

**Me: Oh yeah! Joshua0701 helped me out (again) With this chapter. Make sure to check out his stories!**

**Josh: You're welcome**

**Oscar: Much Time Travel, Much Doctor Who, Wow.**

**D,A,L,J: *Facepalm* **

**Me: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Awesomeness and Fob Watches

"What is that thing?" Louise asked pointing to the blue box behind The Doctor. "Oh this? It's the TARDIS. Stands for..-" "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." They turned to see Jack. "Hello Doctor." He greeted. "Hello Jack." Josh looked between them. "You two know eachother?" They nodded. "Much Surprise." Oscar said. _Goddamit_. Thought Josh. He was about to do his greeting song (he used it to introduce people to eachother). "So we can go anywhere we want?" asked Aaron. "Yes of course." The Doctor beamed "Doctor." The Doctor looked at Jack. "I'll leave these kids with you." He turned and waved. Josh smiled "I know you hate good byes but..." "SEE YA LATER" Everyone said to Jack. The Doctor smiled. Jack waved but didn't look back. Louise looked worriedly at Jack. "Will he be ok?" Josh hit her on the back. "He'll be fine." She glared. "Hit me one more time i swear-" The Doctor clapped his hands. "Shall we go?" He asked. They nodded.

They all walked and were shell shocked. "Wow!" Louise screeched. "It's - It's -..." Her eyes sparkled. "Much Bigger on the inside." Oscar said again. Aaron hit him on the head. "Stop quoting Doge." Josh laughed and looked at the controls. He winced. He shook it off but... Nevermind. "Well this is my humble abode." Louise had her mouth wide open still completely out of the world. Josh moved her head back and forth and the gang started to laugh. She came back to her senses and punched them all in the crotch. "She wants the D..." Said Oscar as he passed out. The doctor laughed and waited till everyone was ready. "Feel free to explore." said The Doctor. Everyone instantly ran off as if nothing had happened.

Oscar was in the internet room looking at doge memes. "Much meme. Very doge. Wow." The Doctor shook his head. Aaron was in the music room playing some amazing rifts. The doctor nodded in approval. Daniel was in the room of creepiness. "Join us doctor..." He cooed in a soft whisper. The Doctor backed away slowly then sprinted away. Louise was in the swimming pool. The doctor stayed for awhile then slowly walked passed still staring. He couldn't find Josh. Then he went to the electronics room. He found Josh tinkering away with particle technology. "Tell me." The Doctor was surprised. "Tell you what?" Josh stopped tinkering, took off his goggles and looked up. "Am i human?"

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Right now you are... Your biology was changed. You were originally timelord. All of you were." Josh nodded. "So how do we get back to being a timelord?" He asked. The Doctor sat down. "Have you every had a fob watch? That you've always had no matter what?" Josh shook his head no."Has any of the others?" Josh shook his head again. "Not that i know of..". "Well then let's look for them." Josh shot up and started to walk out the room. "Where are you going?" asked The Doctor. "To get changed!" Josh said. The Doctor sighed and went to tell Louise and the others what was happening.

Everyone gathered in the control room. "What is it?" Louise asked drying her hair. "There's something you all need to know.." The Doctor said seriously. "What about Josh?" Aaron asked pointing in the direction of the wardrobe. "He know's... You're not human... Any of you. You're all timelords/ time lady. You were born on the planet Gallifrey but had your biology changed. It was a project the council thought up and we were all best friends." Josh walked out wearing some big ass headphones around his neck, they were black and red. A black sleevless hoodie. Underneath that was a black tee with red patterns all over. Some black jeans with a custom patern. Some laced boots. He also had a watch and some wierd sunglasses. "Doctor, that was a bit blunt." He Sighed

"Well sorry. Anyway the council wanted timelords to watch over the universe from the front lines. So they chose some children to change into a certain species then send them off. But some thing happened, i was meant to go with you all but i fell back into Gallifrey..." The Doctor explained. "So our parents are not our parents?" Louise asked. He nodded. "So let's go see our parents then." Louise suggested. "We can't.." He trailed off. "Why?" Daniel asked. "That's no fun! Come on pick somewhere to go. We've got all of time and space. We can do that anytime.." _Something was off when he said that_. Louise thought.

"Let's look for the watches." said Josh. "good idea-no-brilliant idea." Spluttered the doctor. Josh sighed. He looked at Louise and the others as they looked at him with discontent eyes. "Go get changed. I'll tell you later." The others walked off. Josh sighed. "Doctor. Tell me why we cant see our parents. Is it a fixed point or ..." he swallowed. "Were They wiped from existence?" The Doctor stopped and sighed. "Both. My planet- sorry - our planet was at war with the Daleks a ruthless race." Josh smiled. "The fucking tin cans." "Yeah... - but we were out gunned so i had to freeze them in a certain point if time and space. One of which they could never escape." Josh swallowed hard and put on a brave face. "Did you save them?" The Doctor smiled "Oh yes."

Louise skipped along the hallway. She had changed pretty fast. She had on a anime t-shit with a tartan skirt. She also had on black leggings and doc martains. She stopped outside the control room. "Is it a fixed point or..." She heard Josh gulp. "Were they wiped from existence?" The Doctor stopped and sighed. "Both. My Planet- Sorry- Our Planet was at war with the Daleks a ruthless race." "The fucking tin cans." Louise heard the distaste in Josh's voice. "yeah... - but we were out gunned so i had to freeze them in a certain point if time and space. One of which they could never escape." She heard Josh swallow hard. "Did you save them?" "Oh yes." Louise chose this point to walk in. "Hey guy's!" They turned to her. "Hi!" Josh said. The Doctor nodded to her. "So any ideas where we're going?" The Doctor looked at them. "Up to you.."

"I thought we were going to look for the watches?" The Doctor hit his head. "Of course! Thanks Josh!" Daniel came in wearing a black hoodie and some black combats with some black trainers. Aaron had a green zip up hoodie with blue jeans and red trainers and Oscar had a doge t shirt with meme jeans and meme high tops. "Much doge, Very meme, Wow" said The Doctor laughing. "Ok." The Doctor ran to the scanner. "The TARDIS picked up a watch signal from Jorgon 5.67. In the year 500,000." "Ok then let's go!" Josh said. "Allons-y!" The Doctor put his hand on the lever. "You guy's may want to hold on!" Their eyes widened and they all ran over to the console."Everyone ready?" The Doctor asked. They all nodded. "Hold on!" He pulled the lever and the cylinder in the middle of the console began to move up and down. The TARDIS bashed them about and they found it hard to hold on. "Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Louise shouted. The Doctor shook his head and didn't answer. Louise glared. "DOCTOR!"

Louise looked to her left to see Josh sat there with a bowl of vanilla ice cream barely moving. "AND HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT MOVING!" Josh pointed over to a button. Louise pressed it and ice cream came out "THIS ISN'T WHAT I ASKED FOR!" a piece of ice cream launched itself into her mouth. "WHY IS THIS ICE CREAM SO GODDAMN TASTY!" "I THOUGHT THAT BUTTON WENT ALONG TIME AGO!" laughed The Doctor. Louise threw the bowl at the doctor's face. By this point everyone apart from Louise was eating ice cream.

The TARDIS stopped moving and everyone continued to eat their ice cream, except Louise. She was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed and glaring. "Come on Louise! It's good!" Josh said pushing his spoon towards her. She hit it with the back of her hand. "No thanks." She turned her head away. "Ok!" The Doctor jumped up. "Let's go!" He grabbed his coat and ran outside. The others followed, Oscar and Josh trying to continue with their ice they were failing they somehow managed to eat it. "Here we are Jorgon 5.7" said The Doctor beaming with hope. "wheeh jawgen feehv poient sevanfvh" said Oscar with a mouth full of ice cream "Sorry what?" asked The Doctor. Oscar swallowed. "Why Jorgon 5.7?". "Because reasons. Now lets go!"

They walked along what seemed to be a meadowy world. "So what is Jorgon 5.67?" Aaron asked. "Not sure.." The Doctor said. They continued walking until they were at the top of a hill. They looked over to see a massive military base. "Welp. I'm guessing it's a military planet.." Josh said. "Appears so..Let's go and see what's going on?" He looked directly a Josh who nodded. They all walked down the hill and up to a group of men who were laughing and talking. "They look human" Louise said."Oh i remember. Jorgon 5.67 is the planet of super soldiers." The Doctor said. They continued to approach the group. One of the men saw them and pointed his gun at them. "Halt who go's there?" All the men turned and pointed their guns at them. They all put their hands up. "Well didn't expect this..." The Doctor looked at Josh who looked back at him.

* * *

**Sorry the chap was going to be too long so i split it up. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow this was longer than i expected.**

**Josh : *breathes***

**Me: Shut up! This chapter was also written by me and Joshua0701 check out his stories and let's continue.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A dark secret..

_ All the men turned and pointed their guns at them. They all put their hands up. "Well didn't expect this..." The Doctor looked at Josh who looked back at him._

Josh looked at them. "Our ship landed here a few days ago and we ran out of power, do you have any spare hydron electro blast converters?" They looked at each other.n "We have had no ships come into our system." "Yeah sorry about that. We came across in a civilian transport ship." Josh looked at his watch. "They should be sending out a distress beacon about now. "and instantly a distress beacon was heard. The soldiers scanned them and looked at their scanners and then at each other. "OK thanks for the help now if you could come this way please." They guided the friends in the right direction.

They brought them into the base and walked them into an office which said 'Commander'. "Commander Doge they would like to borrow some Electro Blast Converters." One man said. The commander turned around in his spinney chair. Oscar and Josh gasped. He had a doggy face, Doge's doggy face. "Much ok. Much ok. Wow." Oscar and Josh looked at eachother then fell to their knee's. "Master!" They bowed. Louise glared and pulled them up by their shirts. "You are welcome to stay overnight until you fix the ship it is quite late." The fat one said. Josh looked at The Doctor. "Thank you for your hospitality."

They took the friends down a corridor and gave them some rags to put on. "Please wear these, they are the clothes of our people" They got dressed and headed into an elevator. They were looking forward to being on the planets capital until they saw it... A huge mining plant full of humans. "What?!" Louise said. She turned and tried to run back in back the soldiers pushed her to the ground. "Hey!" Josh said. "let s go!" The Soldiers pointed their guns at them. " No you must work to serve our empire!" The Doctor touched their shoulders. "Let's do as they say." They reluctantly gave in and walked over to the tools. "I hate this.." Louise said. "Me too sister." Oscar said. They all picked up pick axes and walked over to an empty spot. "Yay." Josh said sarcastically.

They had been working for about 2 hours and were getting tired. "Hey!" Josh called one of the soldiers over. "Don't we get breaks?" The Soldier lifted his gun and hit Josh on the back pushing him to his knee's. "Keep working." Josh glared. They heard a thud and metal clang. They looked over to see a child. No more than 5. He was looking at the pick axe on the floor infront of him. A soldier walked over with a whip in hand. Louise's eyes widened in fear. As the soldier got nearer her grip on the axe go tighter as her fringe shadowed her eyes. The Soldier brought back the whip and she couldn't take it. She lifted up the axe and cried out, charging straight at them. She swung the axe for the soldier and hit the wall next to him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She had tears in her eyes. "HE'S A CHILD!"

The soldier grabbed her and dragged her away. "LOUISE!" Josh shouted. She struggled against the soldiers grip but he wouldn't let go. Josh glared and bared his teeth. He hit the wall with all his might that it broke off a big chunk. _I WILL get us all out of here.. ALIVE!_

Another few hours later...

The soldier brought Louise back to her place. Her face was covered with her hair and she could barely walk. "Work!" He ordered. She walked over and grabbed another pick axe and struggled to lift it. When she did and the soldier saw she was working he left. "Louise?" Josh asked. "Are you ok?" Aaron asked. She lifted her face and her hair fell back to reveal it. Everyone's eyes widened. She had a cut across her cheek and her eye was swollen shut. She also had a bloody lip. "I'm fine." She turned back to the wall and mustered up her strength to work. They all looked at eachother. This was not going to be easy...

3 months later

Josh threw a punch at Calgar. He fell to the ground "IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGIAN I'LL KILL YOU UNDERSTAND?" Calgar nodded and scurried away. Louise was still unconscious. Calgar got up and kicked Josh in the stomach. Josh endured the hit and threw a punch again this time Calgar was not getting up. He fell and hit his head off a rock. Josh picked up Louise and walked away.

Josh put Louise down. She was still asleep. The Doctor looked at her. He sighed. "We're lucky you got to her in time." He said. Josh nodded. "What kind sick thing is this?!" Aaron asked pissed. "I dunno. But it won't last much longer." Just then some guards broke into the room and threw some knock out gas into the room. Everyone blacked out. When they awoke Josh was gone. The Doctor coughed and splattered. "JOSH?!" Daniel rubbed his head. "What the hell happened?!" Oscar looked panicked. "Much surprise, Much shock. Wow." Louise hit him on the head. "Is everyone ok?" asked The Doctor. Everyone nodded.

Josh looked around he was in a pure white room. [Hello subject 0701] Josh blinked. "Hello?" He said nervously. [Do you know why you are here?] The strange voice asked. "Not really..." Josh said. [You are in lab 2701] Josh nodded impressed. "... and were the fuck is that?" [In an undisclosed location.] "...of course, it is." He sighed.

Back with the others...

"Ok think calmly." Aaron said. Oscar was in a corner rocking back and forth. "Much scary, Much Horror wow." Louise grippied him by the front of his shirt. "GET A GRIP YOU FRICKING IDIOT!" She then slapped him in the face. "We must find Josh!" She nodded in approval. "What happened? i don't remember much." She then asked. "Well..." began Daniel " I don't remember anything." "Neither do i" said everyone in unison. The Doctor looked confused. "Why take Josh?" Louise shrugged. "I dunno." Oscar thought of something. "Maybe it has something to do with us being timelords." He suggested. They all looked at him then shook their heads. "Nah don't be stupid."

back to Josh...

[Can you explain why you have the same energy signal as this Fob Watch?] asked Susan (It was the name Josh had given the talking machine. "No, why?" Two guards came in and dragged Josh to a surgery which there he was operated on. AWAKE. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The gang heard screaming. "SHIT!" Daniel said. "That sounds like.." Louise's eyes widened. "JOSH!" They all charged forward, heading towards where the scream came from. They ran and ran closer to the screaming. "JOSH!" They shouted but found out it was only a movie. "Damn IT! WHERE IS HE!" Oscar growled.

back to josh MILES AND MILES AWAY...

[You will now become a soldier...] Susan said in a 'supposedly' soothing voice. Josh was still being operated on. "FUCK!" He screamed"GODDAMN IT!" he screamed.

3 years later...

The doctor effortlessly mined as did the others. It was the anniversary of Josh's disappearance. Just then a massive explosion happened and a few guards came after Louise and the others. Among them was a armoured robot thing. "What the hell?!" Louise said shocked. The Doctor dropped his axe. "Where's Josh?!" He screamed. "WHERE IS HE?!" The robot punched the doctor and then turned to Louise. Although she couldn't she the face she knew it was smiling. "Josh?...What did they do to you?!" Oscar fainted. "Wait so that's Josh?!" Aaron asked pointing to the robot. Which nodded. "I'm out!" He walked off with his hands above his head. "I am out!"

Josh then turned and punched the guards as hard as he could killing them instantly. He then reached into The Doctors pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He used it and all his armour came off. Apart from his forearms and lower legs. Then he smiled. "You're a idiot." Louise said smiling. He shrugged grinning. "The best idiot ever." Aaron came back. "So he's not a complete robot?" Louise nodded rolling her eyes. "I'm back in." Oscar stood up. "Much faint, much happy. wow." They all turned to him. "Would you stop talking like that?!" He shrunk down. "Sorry."

The Doctor got up. "WHY?!" He asked. Josh smiled. "I'm back to normal." Everyone looked confused. Josh sighed "I found the Fob Watch and became a Time Lord again." oh,..." said everyone. "Well then... Why don't we escape and save all the humans here from total destruction?" Louise asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's go!" Josh said. "Right!" Aaron said. "Yep." Daniel said. "Allons-y!" The Doctor laughed. "Hai!" Louise shouted. Oscar opened his mouth. "Much-" "NO!"

* * *

**Ok done see you lot in the next one bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

New chap! YAY. I'm sorry i've been sloppy lot's of stuff going on..

Josh: Yep

Daniel: Yep

Oscar: Much-

All: NO!

Aaron: Louise owns nothing except the idea.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet escape.

Everyone came up with the plan that josh would get the attention of the prison guards while the others helped the prisoners escape. "on three. One . Two. Three." the plan had started.  
Josh caused a massive explosion in one part of the human plant. All soldiers quickly ran over to inspect It. When they were all gone The Doctor stood on a large rock. "Humans! It is time for freedom! Follow us and you will be free!" The human cheered and Louise and the others lead them to the entrance. I'm on the tablet sorry if I take a while to write

Josh picked up some weapons and killed a few guards. Then he ran over at a few more and kicked them in the face. He picked up a boulder and threw it at the rest. Louise and the others ran at the entrance with over 10million humans. All armed. Josh opened the gates for them.  
Louise smiled. "Let's go... and bring back our freedom!" She shouted. They all cheered and ran through the entrance. "We can probably fit them a in TARDIS." The Doctor said musing.

Josh stood in front of them telling them to stop. They loomed at all the soldiers out infront of them. "I got this." said Josh. He ran at the other soldiers and landed in a big brawl between them all. Then He beckoned all the others to come over. And they roared. A little under 3 hours they had taken the entire base and made it their center if operations.  
"Well it took us a while.. but we did it." Louise grinned. "Yeah we did." Josh smiled. "Much victory. Very honor. Wow." They all laughed.

Josh looked at little sad. He looked at the others with confided eyes. " I'm staying here to lead the rebellion." "whoa! What rebellion." asked The Doctor.  
"We need to make sure that this planet does not go back to its usual ways." Josh sighed. They all looked down. Louise saw determination in his eyes. " If you think that this is what you are to do. I won't stop you. I wish you luck." She saluted him which he returned.

Just then the TARDIS appeared around everyone apart from Josh. Who continued his salute and he smirked. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled The Doctor looking at the TARDIS.  
It began to move levers on its own. The Doctor looked at the screen. They were being brought 128 years into the future. When they landed the world had changed. It was still beautiful meadowy world and the base was still there but something was different. "We need to find Josh." They nodded. "Let's go." They wandered around Jargon 5.67 for a while and sat down. "This is going to take a while."

A few days later…

She felt a pain in her head. She couldn't remember anything. She looked around. The area around her was charred and bare for miles. She was in rags that didn't leave much to the imagination. In fact it barely covered anything. She looked in front of her and saw a Fob Watch with a note on it. 'Don't open until you ABSOLUTLY need to. XOXO Jay.' She looked at the paper and began to eat it. It had no flavor. Just then a group of people began to appear i. The distance. She watched them get closer and closer until they were right on top of her. Then one of the men who was wearing a long brown trench coat turned away and didn't look. "hi." said the blonde aired boy covering her up with his emergency blanket. He lifted her up. "what's your name?" she looked around trying to remember. Then she remembered the name on the paper. 'jay' "jay" she said. Oscar nodded as did everyone else. When they got back to the TARDIS they noticed that jay had a fob watch around d her neck. "what is that?" asked the doctor. Louise pulled the doctor aside "the reading is coming off it." he looked back at jay. "no..." he said. Oscar pointed jay over to the wardrobe. After five minutes she came out wearing the same clothes as josh did. But no on remembered what Josh wore all they remembered was his face.  
"Why has she got a Fob Watch?" Louise asked The Doctor. He shrugged. "Something's off... I just can't put my finger on it." He mused. Louise looked at jay.

Jay was wandering around the TARDIS. Still trying to get a hold of it's true size. "Look we'll find out about her later. but now lets find Josh." said the doctor. He ran the scanners to search for time-lords. instantly they got a hit. there were two? inside the tardis? he looked over at jay who still. as far as they were considered was a temporary replacement. it couldn't be. he thought. Louise saw his face. "What is it?" He pointed to the scanner. "What I can't read this." He breathed. " oh yeah. There are two time lords In the TARDIS including me." Her face resembled shock. "Much shock. Very weird. Wow. " Oscar said appearing behind them. Jay looked over at them and peered through the gap doing a handstand on their heads. "What are time-lords?" the doctor froze. She could read it.

"Doctor... what?" Louise asked shocked. He looked at her. "She's a timelord she can read Gallifreian." Jay looked at them. "Maybe she knows something about Josh?" "Josh?" she said. she was now doing a moving handstand around the tardis' control panel. "get off of there!" said the doctor "O.K." she said carefully. "By that I'm guessing she doesn't know anything." Louise rolled her eyes. Daniel looked at Jay. "Why were you alone?" She shrugged. "Were getting no where." The Doctor sighed.

"fire..." jay said. "light flickering all around." she walked up to Louise and put her face next to hers "why? why does your hair flow?" then she pulled the doctors ear hard. "OW!" he said. "why do you feel?" then she went to Daniel and poked him about five times. and said "tired." and fell asleep on his shoulder.  
"... Now I'm even more confused." Louise said pulling at her hair. The Doctor sighed rubbing his ear. Daniel looked at Jay. "What do we do with her.?" Louise looked at her as well. 'Let's put her to bed so she can rest." The only free room was Josh's. Oscar and Daniel put jay down. then left her there. "Alright." sighed the doctor. "where to next...". "We should look for signals to see if we can find Josh." Louise said . The Doctor nodded and looked at the scanner. "Nothing makes sense." Aaron said. "Josh stays behind we return 100 and something years later and now we find a random girl whoa weirder than he is." Louise sighed. "My head hurts." The Doctor patted her head. "Painkillers are in the kitchen. " She nodded and left the control room.

Louise past Jos- sorry Jay's room. She heard bass line. she opened it and saw jay shirtless making dubstep with the help of Daniel who was smiling broadly.  
"What the hell?" She asked. The two looked up at her. Jay only looked up for a second before she slammed some headphones on her head.  
Daniel blushed. Jay put on her top and looked at Louise. "strip poker." jay said with a smile. Louise blushed. "wait" she started "you barely knew your own name 5 hours ago. so how can you talk so normally now?" jay smiled. "i learnt from the music". "ok..." Louise drawled. "I just... I'm gonna go find the doctor. See you guy's later." Jay waved as she walked off.

As Louise walked into the control room she slapped her cheeks to stop blushing. She heard the doctor curse and looked through the grating where he was fixing the TARDIS. "You alright Doctor." He popped his head up. "Yeah." Louise looked at him. "What're you doing?" He waved his hands. "Ermm... In simple terms? Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." Louise nodded. "Got it. You want some tea?" He breathed. "Ahh tea would be lovely." Louise smiled. "Be back in a mo." She got up and walked off to the kitchen. When she got back the doctor was under the TARDIS main frame and jay was messing about with some controls. "what are you doing?" sighed Louise. "r routing the matrix spinal drill and mixing it with the treble bass booster along with the hard core nitro shifter and adding a piece of sentinel hardware sonics" she smiled.

"OK SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Louise screeched. (Not understanding one word) The Doctor studied Jay then shrugged. "What?" Jay asked. Louise face palmed. Aaron ran by chasing Oscar. "Why did you post on FB that i like Doge porn?!" He screamed. Oscar laughed. "Much funny. Very awesome. WOW!" Louise facepalmed again. "I live with maniacs."

Jay laughed. Then Daniel came in drunk out of his mind. He smiled and went to grope jay but Jay just took a step back. Daniel fell face first and began to laugh. Louise face palmed even harder. just then a message was being played through the monitor. "this is captain Luna from the moon base Jupiter. PLEASE HELP US!"

* * *

**Ok sorry bout the spelling mistakes me and Joshua0701 have been writing this for ages. And ermm i'm tried. Still i hope you enjoyed and i have to do maybe seven more edited chaps now. *Sigh* BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok next chap. Written by myself and Joshua0701! Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Help

They all looked at the scanner confused. The Doctor ran up to it. "PLEASE HELP!" Louise looked at him. "We have to help her." "Already on it!" The Doctor ran around pulling levers, Jay helping. "Next stop Moon Base Jupiter!" Everyone held on tight. "Why don't you put on the stabilisers?!" Jay asked. She pressed a blue button and teh TARDIS stopped lurching. "What?!" Louise asked. "How did she know how to do that?!" Daniel laughed. "The world keeps spinnin spinnin." They all glared at him.

Jay laughed some more. She began to pull some leavers and she was teleported somewhere. the doctor sighed. "Where did she go?" asked Oscar just then she came back wear some sunglasses, which had a dark purple colouring to the shades. a hoodie which fitted her but it looked like she cut off the bottom half revealing her belly button and stomach. she had black combat trousers and army boots. on her back were two katannas, and a bow and arrow. she had a pistol on both legs and was holding a custom assault rifle she had made.

"I'm just gonna.." Louise pointed to the hallway. Then she ran off. She returned a few minutes later. "Ok.. I'm good i'm good." The Doctor patted her head. Then walked over to the scanner. "Oh we landed." He looked at Jay. "You left the brakes on." The Doctor nodded he then walked over to the door got his coat and walked outside. Louise giggled. "Oh god you really know how to put him in his place." Jay laughed too. They fist bumped and followed him moment the doctor stepped out side he was shot at. jay heard the shot and ran out side. she held her rifle and shot the 7 enemies. "Get. the. guns." she said. everyone ran and picked up the guns. "NO!" shouted the doctor. Jay kicked him. "shut up. No noise." "no killing." "then should we die?" "no- thats not-" the doctor was lost for words."She has a point." Louise said kneeling next to him. He sighed. She lent over and kissed his forehead. "We should look for captain Luna was it?" Jay nodded. "Are you injured Doctor?" He shook his head. "Nah the shock just made me fall over." She nodded. Louise helped him up and they began to walk forward.

Jay took the lead. She was like a trained soldier. "hold up." She said. She held up her sunglasses and clicked a button on the side. "you guys find another way round. ill go this way." Daniel looked at her "why?" he asked "because you'll only slowly me down." and with that she ran a head into the dark corridor.  
Louise shrugged. "Come on then." They turned back and found a corridor that headed left. "I'm confused..." Oscar said. "Yeah we all are." Aaron mumbled. "Who is she? What is she? And where the hell is Josh?" The Doctor mused. Louise looked forward. "I'm sure we'll have our answers soon."

_' jay looked around it was impossible to tell were she was going."commander!" shouted rex. "REX?" called jay "WERE ARE YOU?" just then she saw him smiling at her threw the smoke and flames. she smiled in relieve. but a bullet passed threw his head then his chest then everything else.' "Dammit jay keep it together." she told herself_. "i need to talk to the doctor"

Louise held out her arm to stop the others. They heard voices coming from around the corner. They heard a door open and they pressed themselves against the wall. Louise held up her gun just incase. The Doctor put his hand on hers and lowered it. He looked deeply into his eyes and she looked into his.

jay moved silently and quickly. she had already killed 17 men and 24 robots. she smiled although her rifle was out of ammo she still had her katannas. she drew one and killed and unsuspecting soldier in an instant. the other soldiers turned around but were cut before they could do anything. 20 humans and 24 robots. she thought

The Doctor walked out from the corner and came face to face with 2 robots. Louise grabbed his arm trying to pull im back but he shrugged her off. "Hello. We were wondering if you could tell us what's going on?" They turned to him. "No?" He asked. "Doctor!" Louise hissed. The robots raised their weapons.

Jay ran down the corridor until she heard crying. "bingo." Jay looked up and found a vent. see crawled threw and could see luna. she continued crawling around looking at the security detail. then she turned around and she could she the doctor standing infront of two robots. "what the hell are you doing" she stayed in the vent incase she was needed for a surprise attack. The Doctor raised his hands. "Look we can sort this out!" He tried to reason. The others were trying to get him to come back. "Where is Luna?" He asked more demanding. The powered up. "Aim." The Robots said in unison. "FIRE!"

* * *

**Done! See ya'll soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chappy bappy. I dunno Again written with Joshua0701 sorry they're not that long i'm having trouble trying to defer when i should end and start a chap. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: An old 'friend'

As the weapons were fired Jay jumped out of the vent and attacked them. Louise jumped out from the wall infront of The Doctor. A laser hit her leg but no one noticed. Jay destroyed the robots with her katana. "Everyone ok?" They all nodded. "Good i know where Luna is." They all followed her. Louise limped behind.

Jay jumped back into the vent. but this time everyone had communicators in their ears. "one. two. one. two." tested Jay. "three. four. three. four." replied Daniel. "just for that you're going to lose at strip poker tonight." everyone giggled. "alright, when i say i want you to go in. O.K. 1, 2, 3, go!" jay turned off the light with an emp and gunshots were heard by the time the lights came back on everyone had been caught apart from jay 'who was waiting for another sneak attack after the doctor and everyone else had asked a few questions.

"Let go of us!" Aaron struggled. Jay looked around. She found a piece of metal. She saw a vent and threw the metal outside the room everyone was in. The guy's who had caught everyone looked at eachother. "Bob 1 and Bob 2 stay here we'll go check it out." When the two Bob's weren't looking Jay jumped out of the vent and knocked them out with the hilt of her swords.

The Doctor looked around "who are you?" a tall blonde mad came out of the shadows. jay had just snuck back into the vent. but she felt like she knew that face. it couldn't be. "I'm Rex Whiterun leader of the non-human killing unit". he held up four fob watches. "you all match these energy signitures." he stated  
Everyone was shocked. "WHAT?!" The Doctor exclaimed. He chuckled. Louise looked at him. "If you have the Watches then you must know something about Josh!" He turned to her. "you mean that worthless Commander we had?" he heard something from the vent and shot at it . Jay gasped and fell through. she lay there holding her stomach. "oh. and our second commander too". he picked her up with his hand but there was something different about it. it was a cyberman's arm. Jay fainted from the blood loss. the doctor looked at her desperately."Josh was an exciting commander, i'll give him that. but he was too demanding." he then looked at jay. "then after he was killed she came out of no where and took over." he kicked in the bullet wound

"KILLED?!" Louise screamed. Rex chuckled and kicked Jay again. "STOP IT!" Louise grabbed her gun from her pocket and shot at him. He deflected the bullets with his arm. She soon ran out of ammo and ran at him ready to strike him with her gun. He grabbed her wrist with his cyber arm crushing it. She gritted her teeth and he threw her at a nearby wall. "LOUISE!" The Doctor was still on the ground not moving. the doctor took the moment to look at her wound. jay smiled. she hummed a melody. just then the lights went out and the sound of rex screaming was heard. when the lights came on all the was left was Rex's arm. Luna was standing there holding jay. "take me to your ship and ill tell you anything and treat her. also the ship is going to blow up." she threw the watches at everyone.

They all got up and ran. Louise was slightly behind. The Doctor turned to her. "Louise run!" She gritted her teeth. "I'm trying!" He then saw blood coming from her leg. He ran back and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey let me down!" He chuckled. "Not until we're in the TARDIS.!"  
they ran in but Luna slipped on some liquid left by Daniel's drink and Jay hit her head.

* * *

**DONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter. Had help from Joshua0701. Yay. I have no energy left lol.**

* * *

Chapter 9: What?...

2 hours later

Jay was in a bed. She tried to move but it was painful. she looked to she a man she knew all to well sitting right beside her. "you're-" the doctor was pacing back and forth." how are they?" He asked Luna as she came out. Louise is fully healed but Jay will take a while because she was poisoned.  
The Doctor sighed with relief. "Atleast they didn't die." Daniel walked sheepishly up to Luna. "Sorry for letting you slip on my drink." She waved her hand. "It's "ok." He smiled then ran down the hall screaming. The Doctor, Aaron and Oscar face palmed. Jay walked out looking terrible. "but i can't..." she said to herself. "Jay...?" asked the doctor weirdly "but you said... oh... hahahaha" Luna sighed . "it's probably the anaesthetic. Jay sat down. "no. NO. that's just wrong."she said to her self. "What's going on?" Louise asked walking out of her room. "I dunno." The Doctor said. "She just came out talking weirdly." Luna looked at Jay. "Jay? Jay? What's wrong?"

Jay paid no attention. she seemed not to notice anyone then she closed her eyes."ok now what?" she asked. then she fell was awe struck. Daniel sighed "no strip poker tonight..." he trailed off Aaron and Oscar following. then they stopped and turned to the girls. Louise shook her head, however Luna agreed.  
"What now?" Louise asked. They had taken Luna back to Jos- Jay's room. "I dunno but that was alot to take in." Her and The Doctor were in the library. "Yeah." She sighed. She rubbed her eyes. "You should go to bed too." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks for helping me back there." He laughed. "Well i'm not gonna leave you to die." She layed her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She sensed him looking at her then looked up blushing. "Sorry.." He chuckeld. He brushed some hair behind her ear. They seemed to be caught in a trance. Without thinking Louise leaned in and kissed him. The door to the library shot open and they sprung apart. "I'm going to bed." Louise ran off.

Jay walked in to the library. "oh COOOOOL A POOL XD." she was acting extremely drunk. she took off everything but her underwear and jumped in. the doctor awkwardly walked away. when she was sure she was on he own she looked at the man again. "O.K. what do you really want." she asked him he laughed and then sighed. "do you know who i am?" he asked "of course." she said confidently. "you're uh... Jake!" she said smiling. "close but no." he said. "im just here to make sure you don't hurt them or i will do it again." "do what?!" "FULL TAKEOVER!" he said dead serious.  
The Doctor walked into the control room to see Aaron, Daniel and Oscar eating ice cream. "Seriously?!" Luna walked in. "Ooooo! Ice cream i want some." She got herself a bowl and sat down. "Yum yum yum." The Doctor slowly backed out of the control room. "What have i gotten myself into?" He sighed.

Just then Jay walked in soaked and still in her underwear. "the boys grinned and so did Luna. "give. me..." she pondered for a min this time she really was drunk. She had a whole vodka bottle in her hand. "some... ice cream." She finally managed. She was given some and then sat on Luna's lap. She fed some to her and vise versa.

3 hours later

The Doctor checked everyone's rooms. Louise was asleep Daniel and the other boys had passed out in the control room with ice cream every where and Luna and Jay were in Jay's with their underwear on the floor.

The Doctor covered his eyes. Then ran out. He found himself at Louise's room and heard singing. He walked in to see her singing in her sleep. He thought back to all that had happened today and sighed. She pulled of his converse, shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. He then lay down next to Louise. A few hours won't hurt. He thought.

* * *

**Sorry they're so short but still hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
